Le jour n
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: C'était une journée de détente un peu solitaire. Lance n'a rien à faire à part explorer les bains pour hommes. Seulement dans le bain tiède, il y a un beau spécimen galra aux cheveux blancs qui ne lui donne pas envie de fuir. ( Rating TT ) ( Légers spoils sur la saison 2 ) ( Lance/PrinceLotor )


_Le jour n_

 _Bonjour : Ceci est un OS sur Lance et Lotor, je ... je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, j'ai juste senti qu'il le fallait. Ecrivez des trucs en français nom de Dieu. Rating T attention les âmes sensibles, pas de scènes explicites mais mention de sexe._

 _Spoilers :_ _Cet OS comprend des légers spoilers sur la saison deux de Voltron, faites attention, je vous considère prévenu, même s'il ne comprend pas de gros spoilers sur l'intrigue. Vous pouvez le lire sans trouver avoir de surprise gâchée, tout va bien._

 _Pairings :_ _Lance-Lotor, Shiro-Keith léger._

 _Notes :_ _Le français ne m'autorisant pas encore un pronom neutre, j'utilise le elle pour Pidge, à regret. Je ne le situe pas dans le temps, quelque part pendant la saison deux je pense. Rien de précis et de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance._

* * *

Le jour n

Jour n :

Hunk avait attiré Pidge pour l'emmener manger. Coran était parti vers les stands de trocs. Shiro et Keith avaient tourné à gauche pour aller voir les armureries. Allura avait insisté pour se rendre seule dans l'espace bain réservée aux femmes. Lance s'était retrouvé seul quand les masseuses l'avaient prié de s'éloigner.

Il avait rajusté les lunettes sur ses yeux et déambulait dans l'immense centre commercial spatial. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous le soir, dons il lui restait environ sept heures à tuer. Il maudit sur le champ Coran, le premier à avoir suggérer une journée de détente. Il serait bien resté au Chateau avec Blue, seulement Slav s'était proposé pour s'occuper des réparations et il n'avait pas voulu le supporter. Il soupira et chercha un plan des yeux. L'espace d'un instant il songea à l'idée d'aller attendre Allura. Puis il songea à la probabilité d'avoir un espace bain pour homme quelque part.

* * *

Jour n :

Lance soupira d'aise en se plongeant entièrement dans l'eau chaude. A part quelques personnes un peu plus loin, le bassin était vide. Les lumières synthétiques lui agressaient les yeux, mais il était tellement heureux de s'immerger qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance. Les yeux fermés, il songea que la piscine était assez grande pour que personne ne s'approche du coin où il était. La vapeur humidifiait ses cheveux. Peut être que la baignade aurait été tout aussi agréable avec les autres, mais Pidge aurait refusé d'y entrer et Keith aurait ronchonné. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son petit frère qui aurait certainement sauté pour éclabousser tout le monde.

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et à songer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Laissant sa serviette sur le bord, il plongea complètement pour nager en direction des profondeurs. L'eau était suffisamment claire pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il visualisa les plantes rouges et bleues, les galets décoratifs au fond et il eut l'impression d'être dans la mer. Ce qui l'attrista d'autant plus quand il du remonter prendre de l'air. Sa mer terrestre était loin, très loin. Il sortit du bassin, enroula sa serviette autour de la taille et quitta le bain chaud les mains tremblantes.

Appuyé contre le mur, Lance compta lentement jusqu'à cinquante pour se calmer. Cela fonctionnait en général. Il inspira longuement et leva finalement mes yeux. Le dessus au dessus de la porte sembler indiquer un salon de massage. Il hésita puis songea qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

Jour n :

Apparemment il s'était endormi après de bons et silencieux traitement du masseur qui s'était occupé de lui. Quand Lance rouvrit les yeux, la salle était vide. Il se releva lentement et encore un peu embrumé, s'avança dans les couloirs. Tout était calme, silencieux, vide. Il songea que les autres avaient du partir. Passant devant le bain tiède, il hésita un temps puis pénétra dans le bassin.

Il repéra de suite le Galra qui flottait au milieu.

Son premier réflexe fut de reculer. Puis il songea à la mise en garde de Coran. "Vous croiserez peut être des Galras. Ne soyez pas agressifs. Leur présence est normale, c'est vous qui attirerez l'attention. Ne dites rien de spécial, ne faites rien. Restez naturels et éloignez vous tranquillement."

Lance restait figé, observant l'autre se mouvoir dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un civil. Il détailla sa peau violette, ses longs cheveux blancs qui courraient sur ses épaules, ses hanches, ses cuisses fermes. A part ses yeux et sa couleur, il semblait presque normal et assez séduisant. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand le Galra s'approcha du bord et il cessa de bouger. Lance recula d'un pas et regretta immédiatement sa décision. Il aurait du partir loin d'ici, récupéra ses affaires, se mettre en armure pour avoir un sentiment de sécurité. Au contraire, à ce moment précis il se sentait très vulnérable.

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus personne, lança l'autre d'une voix claire.

\- Je m'en vais, se força à articuler le paladin, espérant encore s'en sortir facilement.

\- Non, attends."

De suite il songea aux pires scénarios. L'autre sortit de l'eau pour s'approcher. Ils faisaient la même taille. Il pu ainsi voir que l'appareil génital des Galra semblait fait de la même façon que ceux des humains, quoi que violet et épais. Il se promit de le dire à Pidge s'il s'en sortait vivant. Il inspira et se força à rester droit. Mais l'autre resta à une distance raisonnable.

"Je suis navré, l'entendit-il dire. Mes gardes du corps ont fait privatiser cet endroit pour que j'y sois seul.

\- Je l'ignorais, j'étais endormi, mais je vais partir ...

\- Oh non, n'en faites rien, s'il vous plait ! Je ne ... je ne veux pas être seul, murmura le Galra avec une intonation de voix que Lance jugea sincère. Je n'aime pas être seul ... J'ai peu d'amis, personne n'a voulu venir ici avec moi. Voudriez vous ... me tenir compagnie ?"

Lance pouvait presque entendre la voix de Hunk lui hurler de fuir en courant. A la place, il hocha la tête.

"P-Pourquoi pas ...

\- Oh merci ! Je désespérai de profiter de cet endroit merveilleux seul ! Je m'appelle ... Tor. Et vous ?"

Il sut à l'intonation que c'était un faux nom. Il aurait sans doute du partir. Mais le Galra lui ressemblait : il semblait désespérement seul. Alors il le suivit vers le bord du bassin.

"Azul" fit-il avait de plonger un pied dans l'eau.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Azul, grogna Hunk en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement t'aurai pu trouver un nom de code plus classe que ça !

\- Je ne réfléchis pas en avance à des noms de code, répondit Lance en mordant dans un nouveau cookie. Celui là n'est pas assez cuit.

\- D'accord, je recommence, ajouta le paladin jaune en jetant la seconde fournée. Donc, Tor et toi avaient eu le bassin d'eau tiède rien que pour vous ?

\- Et tous les autres bassins.

\- T'as pas essayé de le tuer ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Il avait parlé de gardes du corps, j'avais pas envie qu'une garnison me tombe dessus !

\- Une garnison de quoi ?"

Pidge s'avança dans la cuisine et s'assit à coté de Lance sur le plan de travail. Les deux autres eurent un instant d'hésitation.

"Euh Pidge ... tu te rappelles quand je vous ai tout raconté à propos de Jeneva ?

\- Ta première petite amie ? Oui et bah ?"

Elle grimaça en mordant dans un gâteau.

"Ignoble.

\- Oui je sais. Bon et bien Lance était en train de me dire comment il a eu ce suçon qui lui couvre la gorge.

\- Et on comprendrait que ça te mettes mal à l'aise et que tu ne veuilles pas entendre, marmonna Lance à son tour.

\- Vous êtes mignons mais j'étais là quand vous avez parlé de Jeneva et j'ai déjà vu vos bites donc bon je peux tout entendre."

Elle donna un coup de coude à Lance qui sourit doucement.

"Bon alors, elle était comment ?"

Le paladin bleu baissa les yeux et rougit en songeant à la veille. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

"Il était violet."

* * *

Jour n :

Le bain de boue avait suivi le bain tiède, puis le sauna, un second plus chaud et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bain à bulle, proches l'un de l'autre. Le tout sans cesser de parler et de se dévorer des yeux. Tor lui avait vaguement dit qu'il venait d'une famille noble, qu'il allait prochainement se marier et que cette journée était pour lui une pause bienvenue dans son travail. Lance s'était présenté comme un pirate de l'espace qui devait retrouver son équipage le soir. L'autre n'avait pas paru convaincu mais il avait finalement plaisanté sur "peut être que tu attaqueras mon vaisseau" tout en effleurant son torse.

Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait finalement relevé ses cheveux blancs dans un chignon improvisé mais des mèches retombaient dans sa nuque. Son cou était long et ses muscles étaient finement dessiné. S'il ne s'y était pas attardé longtemps, il avait vu la rondeur de ses fesses. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas y songer mais il avait aussi bien envie de savoir comment le Galra embrassait.

Une nouvelle fois, la main de Tor frôla sa cuisse. Le jacuzzi était pourtant grand mais il s'était assis juste à coté de lui et leurs jambes étaient très proches. Lance expira lentement. S'il ne réagissait pas, l'autre cesserait peut être, pensait-il. Il l'écoutait depuis un moment parler de cette planète végétale remplie de mousses à l'humidité désagréable et pourtant dont les extraits d'un des fruits étaient bon pour les cheveux. Et les doigts violents se posèrent directement sur sa cuisse. Les joues de l'humain rougirent de plus belle.

"Intéressant, fit-il. Je devrai peut être m'y rendre.

\- Tes mèches n'ont pas besoin de soins ..."

Et Tor de venir caresser sa nuque avec sa main libre. Lance ferma les yeux une seconde. Peut être aurait-il du cesser ce petit jeu. Mais il pencha la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le Galra fut un instant destabilité et stoppa ses caresses, avant de les reprendre. Il se faisait également les ongles. Ceux de Lance étaient coupés courts et il restait du vernis que Pidge s'était amusé à lui mettre deux jours avant. Pourtant il mit sa main gauche sur le flanc de Tor et appuya sur ce qui lui semblait être une cicatrice.

"Ca vient d'où ?

\- Mon premier entraînement à l'épée. Mon instructeur aime quand ça fait mal. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas."

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Il avait vraiment dit ça ? demanda Pidge en croisant ses jambes en tailleur. C'est terriblement gay.

\- Je sais ! cria Lance en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Et il continuait, j'avais ses mains partout et il faisait chaud ... à un moment il a aussi très exactement qu'il avait envie de coucher avec moi."

Il y eut un silence que seul le minuteur du four interrompit. Hunk sortit la nouvelle fournée, lui aussi les joues un peu rouge. Lance se souvient très nettement du frisson qu'il avait eu quand la main du Galra était descendue le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"D'accord donc ... c'est là qu'il t'a ... enfin que vous avez ...

\- Presque."

* * *

Jour n :

Lance avait fermé les yeux alors que la langue de Tor passait le long de sa gorge. Il n'avait rien répondu. Il sentait seulement que son désir gonflait dans son bas ventre et qu'il suffirait d'un mot de plus ou d'une caresse mal placée pour qu'il cède. Quelque part il s'en voulait un peu : il n'aurait jamais pensé s'offrir à ce point. Ce qui lui plaisait était de se sentir voulu par l'autre. Tor avait envie de lui. Personne n'avait eu envie de lui avant. De nouveau, les yeux jaunes croisèrent les yeux, alors que Tor approchait son visage.

Au moment où il se dit qu'il était foutu, des lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, les stoppant dans leur élan.

"Que ... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ah ... ce n'est rien. Les lumières se coupent le soir.

\- Le soir ? On est déjà le soir ?"

Ses pensées se ramenèrent brutalement à ses camarades, à la princesse et à Coran qui devaient surement l'attendre. Il se releva violemment, peut être un peu trop et récupéra sa serviette. Très clairement l'autre semblait déçu.

"Je ... Je dois y aller. Maintenant. Excuse moi."

Il entendit clairement le cri de Tor lui demandant d'attendre mais il se mit à courir jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il avait encore chaud. Il remit rapidement son jean, fourra son boxer dans une poche. Shiro avait juré qu'il sortirait les lions pour retrouver le moindre retardataire. Il ne devait pas courir le risque de les faire attendre et ainsi griller leurs couvertures. Leur sécurité passait avant tout. Il ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers s'inquiètent et lancent des recherches pour lui. Même s'il regrettait déjà la chaleur du bain et de la proximité de Tor.

En se tournant sa veste à la main, il vit que le Galra l'avait rejoint, encore mouillé. Lance frémit en voyant que lui n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Il compris un peu ce que Keith voulait dire par "saliver devant le corps nu de Shiro". Il rajusta son sac sur son épaule. L'autre avait l'air inquiet et deçu.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Non ce ... ce n'est pas ça. Pas totalement, fit-il sans penser à l'érection entre ses jambes. Je dois simplement partir. Mes camarades m'attendent.

\- J'en suis navré. J'aurai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi."

Le paladin dut retenir un gémissement d'envie. Sa soirée serait certainement triste et solitaire, peut être avec Blue, alors que Shiro et Keith s'enverraient en l'air dans la chambre d'à coté. D'un autre point de vue, il se sentait pas totalement en accord avec cette part de lui qui voulait sauter sur Tor. Il inspira.

"Il faut vraiment que je parte Tor.

\- Je suis au palace d'à coté" fit-il en tendant une clé magnétique.

Sa bouche se posa légèrement sur sa joue et Lance préféra partir, non sans avoir pris le passe.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Trouillard, résuma Keith.

\- Mais non ! Vous étiez en train de m'attendre !

\- Et en admettant que non, tu serai resté ?" demanda Hunk en croisant les bras.

Lance haussa les épaules. Autant la scène dans le jacuzzi lui avait été très agréable, autant il s'était senti oppressé dans le vestiaire quand Tor lui presque imposé de le rejoindre.

"Peut être ...

\- Trouillard, répéta le paladin rouge depuis la chaise où il s'était installé.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord pour se faire troncher contre le premier mur qui passe !

\- Ca suffit, grogna Pidge. Moi je veux entendre la suite.

\- Bon alors ... j'ai rejoint Shiro au point de rendez vous et il m'a dit que Coran avait retrouvé des amis, qu'on était invité à un banquet où je ne sais quoi. Toi et Hunk y étiez déjà.

\- C'était une super fête d'ailleurs.

Et j'ai demandé à Shiro si ... si j'étais obligé d'y assister.

\- Et il t'a laissé partir.

\- Ouais. Parce que je savais que j'allais regrettrer de ne pas y être retourner.

Pidge lâche le mot "gay", Hunk fit "ah c'est mignon" et Keith croisa les jambes avec un soupir énervé.

* * *

Jour n :

En arrivant devant le Palace, il avait été heureux d'avoir une capuche. Il avait dissimulé sa peau en montrant le passe aux Galras qui gardaient l'entrée. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas paniquer en voyant le nombre incroyable de soldats dans les étages.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Attends une seconde, t'es allé dans un endroit plein de soldats Garats qui auraient pu te reconnaître, te livrer à l'empereur, te torturer pour livrer notre position et celle d'Allura et tous nous tuer ?"

Lance tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard accusateur de Keith.

"Sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dis que j'avais le passe donc qu'ils me prendraient pour un allié ...

\- Non mais t'es inconscient, t'avais un plan pour sortir au moins ?

\- ... Non.

\- Lance sans déconner t'as rien retenu à la garnison ou quoi ? Tu nous as tous mis en danger !

\- Oui mais spoilers, ils baisent à la fin !" s'écria Pidge.

Hunk et Lance rirent en même temps et Keith esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Jour n :

Le garde ouvrit la porte. La chambre d'hôtel était immense. Lance rentra et attendit que la porte se referme pour ôter sa capuche. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'elle avait connu son père une fois mariés et ses frères et soeurs étaient trop jeunes pour avoir expérimenter la chose sexuelle pour l'avoir conseillée. Il y avait eu le récit de Hunk sur sa première fois avec Jenava, mais c'était empli de bougies, de pétales de fleurs. Quand aux exploits de Shiro et Keith qu'il entendait et voyait parfois dans les couloirs, il préférait les enfouir très loin dans sa mémoire : cela paraissait toujours brusque, violent et précipité.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Non mais dis que je suis une bête pendant que tu y es ! s'exclama Shiro en cassant un cookie en deux.

\- Je dis ce que je vois et en l'occurrence c'est que tu soulèves Keith d'un bras pour le coller au mur !

\- C'est grâce au bras métallique peut être ? Ajouté au poids plume de Keith ... dit Pidge.

\- Et c'est y est, c'est reparti ...

\- Tu manges rien ! s'écria Hunk les bras au ciel. Je sais même pas comment tu fais.

\- Est ce qu'on peut finir l'histoire et aller se coucher ?" demanda Shiro alors qu'il tirait un siège à lui pour s'y asseoir.

* * *

Jour n :

"Azul !"

Tor s'était finalement habillé. Il ne portait pas de combinaison galra, d'amure ou de capes : sa tenue semblait même assez simple à ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Et surtout il souriait. Il avait l'air content de le revoir. Il s'approcha de lui sans se coller non plus et Lance posa son sac à coté de la porte. Et maintenant quoi ?

"Je suis très heureux que tu ai pu revenir ... Est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?"

Tor remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Visiblement il était aussi gêné que lui. La peau en dessous de ses yeux était plus violette qu'ailleurs. Lance frissonna. Il s'approcha. Sur un fauteuil il laisser tomber sa veste. Il aurait pu songer à fuir, à tuer ce Galra quitte à s'attirer des problèmes, à retourner faire la fête avec les autres. Mais il ne songeait qu'à cet autre personne aussi seule que lui dans l'univers. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui et tira sur le vêtement blanc qui recouvrait son torse pour coller leurs bouches.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

"Et alors ça avait quel goût ?

\- Pidge, gronda Shiro.

\- C'est pour la science.

\- Bah j'ai pas trop d'élément de comparaison, répondit Lance. C'était un peu dur, rugueux et salé.

\- Les Galra ont de grandes langues, lança Coran en servant le thé à tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai ?" demanda Hunk les mains sous son menton.

Lance rougit de plus belle en songeant aux sensations que Tor lui avait prodigué avec sa langue et croisa les bras.

"Peut être ...

\- Tellement gay.

\- Bon et ensuite ? Me dis pas que vous avez mangé des fraises ou bu du champagne ?"

Le paladin bleu fit non de la tête.

"Non. On a fini dans le lit et on l'a fait. Deux fois. D'abord lui et ensuite moi."

Hunk leva un sourcil et tendit l'assiette de cookies à Coran qui resta adossé au plan de travail.

"C'est le moment où t'arrêtes de dévoiler les détails c'est ça ?

\- Hum.

\- Toute la nuit ? demanda Pidge en ramenant une jambe sous sa cuisse.

\- N-Non. Après il a fait monter de la bouffe au lit, on a pris un bain, on l'a refait et je crois que je me suis endormi.

\- Mooooh c'est vraiment adorable ! s'exclama Hunk en se rapprochant de son ami. Je suis content pour toi, t'as eu la première fois romantique que tu voulais !"

Lance fit oui de la tête en souriant doucement. Keith le traita une nouvelle fois de romantique incorrigible mais il n'en eut rien à faire. Le groupe finit par se séparer pour aller chacun se coucher et une fois dans son lit, Lance songea à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit aux autres.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

Le lendemain matin, il avait mal aux reins, dans le bas du dos. Il n'avait pas bougé, observant le visage du Galra nu étendu à coté de lui. Avant de s'endormir, il lui avait parlé de son futur mariage, sans amour, qui ne serait pour lui qu'exercer son devoir et que cette charmante soirée avec un pirate de l'espace était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arriver depuis longtemps. Il écarta une mèche blanche de devant ses yeux. Peut être que plus tard il regretterait amèrement cette nuit de luxure passée dans les bras d'un Galra qui pourrait être son ennemi. Mais pour le moment, il était bien, blotti contre quelqu'un qui l'avait désiré.

De toute façon depuis qu'ils étaient parti de la Terre, rien n'avait été prévu ou même un peu préparé. Ce n'était qu'un événement de plus, mais celui ci avait été agréable. C'était une soirée qu'il avait apprécié, qu'il avait passé avec quelqu'un sans parler de responsabilité, de Voltron, de mission ou de peuples à sauver. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou, de tous les points de vue possible. Sa main caressa la cicatrice qui coupait l'oeil de Tor en deux.

Tor frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Gêné, Lance s'écarta et remonta les draps. Il entendu le rire de l'autre puis ses bras vinrent l'enlacer.

"Je croyais que tu aurais fui par la fenêtre ...

\- Bah non. Je n'aime pas sortir du lit, en plus celui là est chaud, confortable ...

\- N'est ce pas."

Une bouche violette se posa dans son cou pour l'embrasser et Lance ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir se forcer à partir.

"Merci d'être revenu, murmura l'autre. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

\- J'imagine que si on se revoit c'est que j'aurai été capturé et ça serait très mauvais.

\- Sans doute ..."

Sa bouche glisse le long de sa gorge, doucement, presque tendrement et son autre main caresse sa cuisse. Lance sait pourquoi il reste : il est féru de ses caresses, de ses câlineries, il en redemande. Son corps se colle contre celui de l'autre et il l'embrasse tranquillement. Ils profitent. Lance songe déjà qu'il devrait aller dans la salle d'eau se laver un peu avant de rejoindre les autres. Il se demande ce que Shiro a dit aux autres pour expliquer son absence.

"Je ne veux pas partir, souffle Tor en écartant ses jambes pour se placer entre elles. Je veux rester avec toi Azul ... tu sembles si réel ...

\- Réel ? balbutie le paladin en se cambrant.

\- Ma future compagne m'est imposée, nous devons engendrer des héritiers ... elle se fiche de qui je suis ... toi tu t'es de suite intéressé à mes soins capillaires."

Les cheveux blancs font frissonner la peau hâlée de Lance alors que les lèvres violettes se reposent sur son ventre.

"Je ne peux pas te demander de partir avec moi ... souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne le ferai pas de toute façon. Tu es peut être réel mais tu es moins important."

Le cubain inspire. Il pense la même chose. Même s'il a très envie de rester enfermer dans cette chambre pour toujours, sa mission est plus important et il le sait. Soudain Tor se redresse et le fixe de son regard jaune, intense et pourtant si inquiet qui a fait jouir Lance la veille.

"J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons nous revoir. Vraiment, Azul.

\- Moi aussi" soupire Lance avant de se redresser sur ses avants bras pour embrasser le galra.

Ils profitent tous les deux du baiser, langoureux et plus passionné que les précédents. Les hanches se frottent et Lance pense qu'il a le droit de reprendre de ce plaisir avant de repartir vers son devoir.

* * *

Jour n+1 :

Avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, Tor l'a de nouveau embrassé tendrement, souriant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Lance en a rit aussi. Oublié l'idée de coucher avec un inconnu. Non, hier, il s'est trouvé un amant avec qui il a pris son pied. C'est ce qu'il dira à Hunk. En attendant, l'autre doit cesser ses cajoleries. Il a déjà mis un temps fou à s'habiller. Il le repousse et lâche ses cheveux blancs.. L'autre fait la moue.

"Garde le passe. On ne sait jamais.

\- Attention je pourrai venir te cambrioler.

\- J'espère bien."

Tor se lèche les lèvres et Lance frissonne. Il doit partir. Il ne dirait jamais, jamais à Pidge combien la langue de Tor est râpeuse comme celle d'un chat.

* * *

 _Bonsoir : JE CONCLUE LA DESSUS SINON JE VAIS Y PASSER DES HEURES. BISOUS. J'assume pleinement cet OS. J'ai écris ce truc en quelques heures et je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'attends vos réactions, j'aime les reviews et y répondre, lisez bien, écrivez des fics. Bisous._


End file.
